


Alma gemela

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Nino pensaba.Precisamente, pensaba en Sakurai Sho.Pensaba en todas las veces en que habían litigado, por banalidades también, pensaba en las incongruencias de carácter que existían entre los dos, pensaba en todo lo que parecía meterse entre ellos, dividiéndolos.Y pensaba que no le importaba un bledo.





	Alma gemela

**Alma gemela**

Nino pensaba.

Precisamente, pensaba en Sakurai Sho.

Pensaba en todas las veces en que habían litigado, por banalidades también, pensaba en las incongruencias de carácter que existían entre los dos, pensaba en todo lo que parecía meterse entre ellos, dividiéndolos.

Y pensaba que no le importaba un bledo.

~

Habían ido a beber juntos, en una tasca de Shibuya que Nino solía frecuentar. Le había pedido de salir con él después la grabación por su nuevo álbum; estaba bastante temprano, y el mayor no podía tener excusas para rechazar.

No pasaba a menudo que fueran juntos, solos. Normalmente siempre había alguien con ellos, solitamente Aiba u Ohno, mientras esa noche Nino no había extendido la invitación a ningún otro; no había una meta precisa en mente, solo sabía que conocía Sakurai Sho desde demasiados años ya, y que aún permanecieran unos puntos interrogativos sobre de él que de alguna manera lo atraían.

Como si fuera un desafío con sí mismo, y Ninomiya Kazunari _detestaba _perder.

“Bien... ¿Qué pienses del nuevo álbum?” le preguntó Sho de la nada, con un banal pretexto para aviar la conversación. Nino dio sorbos a su alcohol, sin quitar de sonreír.

“Me gusta. Me he divertido grabándolo.” bajó el vaso en la mesa y lo miró fijo por unos momentos, como si fuera reacio a hablar. “Oh, y me gustan particularmente las partes de rap... de verdad, has hecho mejor que solito.” lo halagó, de esa manera sutil que siempre utilizaba, y que nunca dejaba entender a su interlocutor si detrás sus palabras se escondiera una broma o un cumplido. 

Una manera de ser qua Nino alardeaba casi por habitud, y que era la estrategia perfecta para confundir el hombre enfrente a él.

Sho lo miró sorprendido, tras bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa avergonzada y le dio las gracias. Sintiendo un nerviosismo de que no podía establecer el origen, bebió un sorbo de lo que quedaba de su vodka y se apresuró para ordenar otra.

Tenía como la impresión que lo esperara una noche larga.

~

Estaba tarde.

Demasiado. 

Nino había perdido cuenta de cuantos vasos de vodka Sho hubiese bebido, pero no le importaba: sabía perfectamente que había superado desde mucho tiempo el límite de la lucidez, reconocía esas señales que le decían que su amigo estaba alegre, si no borracho.

Se habían levantado de la mesa de la tasca, y habían tomado un taxi.

Cuando habían llegado a casa de Sho, Nino había salido con él, como para asegurarse que tuviese éxito de llegar sano y salvo a casa.

El mayor había empezado una dura batalla con las llaves para decidir cual fuera la correcta, cuando había sentido las manos de Nino, pequeñas pero intrusivas, deslizar en sus caderas.

Quería girarse rápido, pero los reflejos ralentizados por el alcohol le hicieron tomar unos segundos antes de enfrentar el menor, el ceño fruncido y una mirada confusa que no lo había abandonado toda la noche.

Nino se había acercado aún más, abrazándole la cintura y acercando la boca a su oreja.

“Sabes, Sho... siempre nos dicen que no somos hecho el uno para el otro, ¿verdad? Con todas nuestras diferencias, nuestras incompatibilidades de carácter, nuestras discusiones...” había murmurado, suave.

Sho se inmovilizó.

Había entendido donde quisiera llegar Nino, pero le tomó unos momentos para formular una respuesta coherente.

La cabeza estaba empezando a girarle.

“Bien... quizás es verdad, ¿no?” farfulló, hesitando un poco, y aun sus sentidos fueran nublados fue como si tuviera éxito de sentir la boca de Nino contorcerse en una sonrisa contra su oreja.

“O quizás no.” había susurrado, en una voz llena de promesas y esperas, que por alguna razón habían acelerado el latido de Sho.

El menor estaba enfrente a él, la cara a unos centímetros de la suya y los labios listos.

Sho estaba emborrachado, pero no estúpido. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, solo no sabía si lo quisiera o no.

Pero estaba demasiado tarde.

La distancia entre ellos estaba reducida a unos milímetros, y él había decidido de seguir la corriente, fuera como fuera.

“...o quizás es verdad, tú y yo somos demasiado diferentes.” dijo Nino, en el exacto instante en que Sho se había esperado de sentir sus labios en los suyos. El tono del hombre estaba normal de vuelta, determinado, seráfico, sin rastros de la malicia que había antes.

Pues Nino le había concedido una última sonrisa, antes de girarse y saludarlo.

“Buenas noches, Sho-chan.” le dijo, en alta voz, alejándose.

Nino se fue, la misma sonrisa en sus labios.

Estaba verdad, Sho lo fascinaba de alguna manera.

No de _esa_ manera, pero lo fascinaba.

En ese momento, casi lo sintió por él, dejado allí enfrente a la puerta de casa, emborrachado, con una esperanza o un terror que no se habían realizado.

Más que fascinarlo, decidió, Sho lo _divertía, _con tanto fácil que estaba burlarse de él.

Y de ese punto de vista, por lo demás, de verdad estaban hechos el uno para el otro. 


End file.
